Readers' Kagepro Harem
by BlankXReader
Summary: A collection of ReaderXKagepro characters drabbles, whether romantic, friendship, or something else entirely. Most of the prompts come from ImagineKagerouProject and all credit for such goes to them. Rated T to be safe. PM if there are requests.
1. Kuroha- Forced Makeouts

"O-ow! That hurts!" you snap, trying to sound as harsh as you can considering the pain nearly makes you whine.

"Did you expect anything less from me?"

Your only response it to glare up at Kuroha while struggling at the same time to get free. His hands pinning you to the wall roughly. Kuroha chuckles in cruel amusement at your attempts to free yourself. "You useless little rabbit." he chimes, taunting you.

You don't understand. You've never understood why. Why is he doing this to you? When you first met him, you thought maybe he was trying to flirt with you, but after a while you began to realize it wasn't. If anything it was practically bullying.

It's never during school though. Nope, there'd be too many witnesses. Instead it's after school, usually when you're walking home alone. This time you tried to avoid it, staying an extra half hour after school and sneaking out the back, hoping against hope he'd gotten bored and gone home. Unfortunately, no, he hadn't. He'd been waiting for you this whole time. And now he's got you trapped against the back wall of the main school building with no one around. Needless to say, you're terrified.

But Kuroha seems to be enjoying himself. He continues to throw insults at you left and right, until finally tears prick your eyes in response to all the verbal abuse. His dark yellow eyes just light up in response.

"W-why?" you ask with a slight sniffle. Pride be damned, you just want this over with so you can go home. Yet this is a question that's been plaguing you for a long time. "W-why?" you ask again, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Kuroha seems surprised by the sudden question, but then he just starts laughing, his usual uncharacteristically high pitched, maniacal laughter. It's actually the first time you've ever seen him laugh so hard.

"Hate you?" he finally says after regaining control of himself. "I don't hate you." he says. You audibly scoff at that, but then one of his hands releases it's grip and replaces itself under your chin to tilt it up. No you're staring right at him and he says with a look of dead seriousness, "I like you."

You want to laugh at that, but his serious look prevents you from even cracking a smile. Instead you feel heat start to creep into your cheeks which is utterly ridiculous. "You have a damn weird way of showing it then." you retort with a sneer, not buying it one bit. This is just one of his weird ways of messing with me, you think.

Kuroha just smirks, finding your sudden venom amusing and almost endearing. Then he leans in close to your ear, so close you can feel his lips brushing against it. You try to move away, but can't. "Would you like me to prove it to you?" he asks.

You want to bite out that no, no you don't. That you just want to be let go and preferably have him leave you alone for the rest of your life, but that is next to impossible as his tongue slips out to lick the shell of your ear.

You can't help the sudden small gasp that escapes your lips; it's practically involuntary. But you also have no other real reaction to this sudden sickening yet stirring action.

Kuroha then pulls back, and you can see by the twisted look on his face, he is relishing in your flustered and confused expression.

"Aw, you're so _cute_ when you blush." he teases, making you throw a harsh glare at him. You'd like to throw some sort of insult at him, although that would prove pointless for many reasons.

Then, suddenly, Kuroha is on you with out any remorse. You're shoved up against the wall even harder than before, this time one of his knees between your legs and his mouth on yours. Even though you know in your right mind that this is practically disgusting, you can't help the feeling of light headedness that inevitably wraps around your mind and starts to clog your senses, because, after all, you're _kissing _Kuroha.

It's only a few seconds later that he wastes no time as his tongue pries past your parted lips without much difficulty. This somewhat slams you back into reality and you let out a muffled scream, but even with your more frantic than before attempts to free yourself, you have no choice but are forced into kissing back.

Kuroha just smirks into the sloppy lip lock and his hands work their way from your forearms to your wrists. Te grip is a little softer this time, but he then jerks you forward so you are forcibly pressed up between him and the wall.

You soon have to resign to your fate as your lips continue to be assaulted. His tongue teases yours mercilessly and saliva starts to dribble from the corner of your mouth. It's really all too much, and if you weren't pressed between the wall and Kuroha for support your legs would have given out already.

Finally, he has to pull away, surprisingly breathing as heavily as you are, but his face rather lacking in the crimson blush you are more than aware on your own.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asks smugly. He's not at all shy as he leans in closely again to ask the question.

"Sh-shut up." is all you can manage to say through gulps of air. He laughs, so slow and smooth it grates against your ears.

His hands pull your arms up and wrap them around his neck before letting go. His now free hands coming to rest lightly on your hips. This is uncomfortable to say the least, but you can't help that. Even with his grip gone, your back is still up against a wall, literally, so there's really nothing you can do but comply.

Kuroha is still watching you, his eyes dancing with glee while you respond with a frown. There is no way this jerk is doing this because he "likes" me, you think.

"Are you done now?" you ask, irritated, "That stare is creepy." What were you talking about, everything about him was creepy.

"No, not really." he says slyly and nips at your nose. You flinch.

He snickers softly before ducking his head under to your neck. You only have time to vaguely wonder what he's planning next before his teeth close around the skin just under your jaw. You bite your lip, hard, holding back a yelp that nearly escaped.

A shiver runs up your spine as you hear him whisper your name feverishly against your neck and his tongue flicks out over the bite he's placed.

He removes his hands from your hips and steps back. Your hesitant in what he's doing, but then he pulls your arms from around his neck and lets them drop back by your sides. He's grinning smugly all the while, knowing you're not trusting him after what just happened. He continues to look content and backs away, not taking his eyes off you, but the ever growing gap between you two will never be enough to make you forget.

"That was fun. Let's do again sometime." Kuroha winks, waves, and just like that he leaves. Just like that as if what has just happened doesn't even faze him.

He's a jerk, you think, a damn selfish, irritating, sadistic jerk, who's little act -because that's all it was- you can't deny, has fazed you in ways you don't want to acknowledge.

But you have to admit, even if it was all an act, it was a pretty damn good one.


	2. Momo- At the Beach

"Kisaragi, are you almost done?" Kido knocked on the faded green wooden door of the changing stall.

"Y-yeah. In a few seconds Danchou." came Momo's perky voice that seemed to hold a nervous note in it.

You shift there nervously from foot to foot, really just wanting to get in the water because having this much skin exposed makes you nervous.

Kido just turns from the door. "Alright then, we're going out now. We'll wait for you outside." she says and starts heading for the exit.

You readily prepare yourself to leave also, but you barely take two steps before you hear Momo softly call your name. "Yes?" you answer back hesitantly.

"Um, c-can you come here for a second?" she calls again just as soft.

You make your way over to the changing stall, and when you do Momo opens the door and steps out. You blush slightly upon seeing her. She's wearing a hot pink, white poka-dotted bikini that fits her from very well and does show off generous cleavage (not that you were paying attention to that though).

"I need your help." she says, looking honestly in distress, her arm stretched behind her back.

"What's the problem?" you ask.

Momo then turns around. "I can't tie the strings myself." she explains as she holds the strings up, "Can you do them for me?"

"S-sure." you say, trying to keep your voice steady.

Momo breathes a sigh of relief and beams, "Bless you." She waits for you to grab the string before letting go to bring up her hair so no strands get in your way.

No problem, you think even as you fumble slightly with the strings, it's not that hard. Like tying a shoe, you make a knot, but just as you're about to give Momo the okay, something messes up with the string. The knot comes undone and the bikini falls loosely off.

Both you and Momo squeal in surprise. Your face is bright red and Momo's is too, but she's too preoccupied in trying to cover herself.

"Don't look! Don't look!" she shrieks. (-you looked)


	3. Seto- Vampire Reader

It's a warm spring night, much in contrast to the rain that had been falling only yesterday. The ground is still wet, shallow puddles reflecting back the dim street lamps light, but the soft breeze that carries through the streets is warm.

But despite this, you can see Seto shiver. He seems very uncomfortable walking home this late, as well he should. It's not safe for someone like him to be walking home alone this late. And he will find that out. Soon.

You're waiting for the opportune moment, waiting back in the shadows and trailing behind him silently. He looks back a few times, nearly blowing your cover as you follow him, but otherwise he is totally ignorant of your presence.

Then he stops suddenly. You also stop, but you only have a few seconds to move as fast as lightning and duck around him just as he turns around completely. This seems to be the right time.

When Seto turns back around, you're right in front of him, an amused smile on your face and your hands in your pockets. You can practically see Seto's heart stop as he realizes you are there.

You giggle. "Sorry, did I scare you?" you tease.

Seto laughs, a nervous, somewhat high pitched laugh and shakes his head. "No, just surprised." he says and returns your smile. Though, his is much more innocent.

"Y'know, it's not really that safe to be walking around at night by yourself." you say in a sort of mater-of-fact voice. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Seto reaches a hand up to scratch the back of his head, giving you a shy smile. "If you don't mind." he says, complying all too quickly.

You grin a little wider, but are careful not to show your teeth. "You'll have to head the way though." you say. Seto just nods and he starts to walk with you close by his side.

As you walk you notice Seto seems a little uncomfortable beside you. You can understand that, since the silence does have a certain sort of tension. So you ask him his name, remembering that you're not supposed to even know it yet. He seems a little taken off guard by your question, but then tells you what you already know, "It's Seto." You intern, do likewise.

Your time is soon filled with meaningless conversation, of which you could care less, but it serves the purpose of making time go by faster and gives Seto the chance to relax and lower his guard. Perfect.

"Do you live far from here?" you suddenly ask nonchalantly, even though you already know the answer.

"Yeah." he replies cheerily, "It's just up the way-"

You don't need to hear him speak anymore. As he was talking, you two were passing an alleyway, and now you have him pinned up against the wall. He's surprised, confused. He doesn't get it, you think, but you will make sure he gets it in the end.

Seto does struggle; pathetic weak thrashing that ultimately unfazes you. You smile, an amused, dauntless smile and Seto's look turns to one of horror as he sees your fangs.

You lean up on the tips of your toes. You may have been stronger than Seto, but he was much taller, and this height difference was poor planning on your part. You lean up close to his neck where you see him swallow nervously.

"You're so gullible." you breathe hotly against his neck, to which there is an answering shiver. Then you sink your teeth into him.

Seto tenses and utters a small, strangled whine, that actually isn't as loud as you'd thought he'd be. His pulse is beating rapidly under your touch as you continue to bite down into flesh just underneath his jaw. It's hurting him and you know that, but it won't kill him, and you know that too. But even though you've done this a million times before, you can't help savoring every little stifled gasp that escapes his quivering lips . It's too delicious as you continue to suck the life out of him until you're satisfied.


End file.
